Zombies (Treyarch)
.]] :This article is about the game mode. For the enemy featured in the game mode, see Zombie. Zombies (Also known as Nazi Zombies) is a survival-type game mode. First appearing in Call of Duty: World at War, it became highly popular upon the game's release, and returned in Call of Duty: Black Ops. In some maps the player faces zombies of other nationalities, including American zombies, Imperial Japanese zombies, and Soviet zombies. Up to four players must survive endless waves of attacking Zombies, earning points from killing zombies and repairing defenses. These points may be used to purchase weapons and perks in the process, or to unlock new areas and activate other special objects. Zombies enter the player-accessible area of the map via strategic positions such as windows or holes in walls, which are initially barricaded but will be rapidly demolished by zombies. They can be repaired, however. There is no limit to the number of rounds; the game will end when all players have been incapacitated or killed by the zombies. Zombies become stronger and faster upon the completion of each round, forcing players to make tactical decisions about point spending and progressing through the map. On occasion, zombies will drop power-ups such as Max Ammo and Insta-Kill upon their death, making the round easier. Altogether, Zombie Mode consists of eight maps; the first, second, fourth, fifth, and seventh feature Nazi Zombies ''(Nacht der Untoten, Verruckt, Der Riese, Kino der Toten, Dead Ops) , while the third features ''Imperial Japanese Zombies (Shi No Numa), the sixth features American civilian, military and scientist zombies ("Five"), and the eighth features Russian scientist, cosmonaut and military zombies (Ascension). There is a ninth map that was released May 3rd 2011 on Xbox 360 set in Siberia , known as "Call of the Dead". Shi No Numa, Der Riese, Kino Der Toten, and Ascension all have the same four playable characters and they are also seen in Call of the Dead, as do Nacht der Untoten and Verrückt in the Hardened and Prestige versions of Black Ops, while "Five" has characters who actually existed in real-life. Call of the Dead features real-life celebrities as the characters and one as an enemy. The zombies game mode is also known for carrying on the tradition of odd easter eggs within Call of Duty games. These easter eggs used to be found primarily in the single player campaign but are now usually found within the Zombie maps. History Nazi Zombies made its debut in Call of Duty: World at War as a bonus level that was unlocked upon completion of the game's campaign mode. The first zombie map released was Nacht der Untoten. A last-minute addition to the game, it was not foreseen as a significant part by Treyarch. Although all players could play it regardless of whether or not they completed the campaign, the host of the party must have unlocked it to play. Over the first few months after the game's release, the mode became extremely popular to the point that a title update made the zombie map available to all players regardless of campaign progress. Eventually, the fan feedback asking for more zombie content would lead to the release of three new Zombie maps, one for each map pack: *Verruckt in Map Pack 1 *Shi No Numa in Map Pack 2 *Der Riese in Map Pack 3 With these new maps, came new additions from the Perk-a-Cola machines to the Teleporters in several maps. These new maps came out with new stuff such as: *The Perk-a-Cola machines, Electroshock barriers and the Teddy Bear in Verruckt *Imperial Japanese Zombies, Hellhounds, the Flogger, the Zipline, and the Wunderwaffe DG-2 in Shi No Numa *The Pack-a-Punch Machine, the Monkey Bomb, the Bowie Knife, Carpenter and Teleporters in Der Riese The next year, the zombie mode took to the iPhone as an app called "Call of Duty: World at War Zombies". Infinity Ward, who continued the CoD series with Modern Warfare 2, did not pursue Zombies or any other survival mode, instead inserting Spec Ops, a set of co-op challenges. Upon the release of Call of Duty: Black Ops, once again under direction of Treyarch, two zombie maps, Kino der Toten and "Five", were released (with the latter being unlocked upon completion of the campaign). Those with the Hardened or Prestige additions have access to the original four zombie maps from World at War. Treyarch continued including a new Zombies map in every DLC: *Ascension in First Strike *Call of the Dead in Escalation These new maps brought even more content to the Zombies universe: *Fire Pits, turrets, Thundergun, Fire Sale and Crawler Zombies in Kino der Toten. *The Pentagon Thief, American zombies and the Winter's Howl in "Five". *Russian zombies, Lunar Landers, Stamin-Up, PhD Flopper, Space Monkeys, the Gersch Device, and the Matryoshka Doll in Ascension. *The V-R11, the Flinger, George A. Romero, Deadshot Daiquiri, the Scavenger, Semtex, and normal Ziplines in Call of the Dead. Point System ::For more information, see Points (Zombies) ﻿There is a point system is the Zombie game mode. This system applies to Normal Zombies, Hellhounds, Crawler Zombies, Space Monkeys, Pentagon Thief, and George A. Romero *Non-lethal hit: 10 points. *Lethal torso hit: 60 points. *Lethal limb hit: 50 points. *Lethal neck hit: 70 points. *Lethal headshot: 100 points. *Lethal melee: 130 points. *Lethal grenade: 50 points. *Non-lethal grenade: 10 points. *Knifing or Shooting George: 10 points. Maps Nacht der Untoten Nacht der Untoten is the first map of the Nazi Zombies campaign. It is also the smallest and simplest, there are only three rooms in this map. The Zombies in this map are less deadly than the ones in the others, as they do not reach through windows, they do not run as fast and they're the least smart in terms of AI. This is the only map not to include perks, traps, or electricity. Because it is a last minute developer addition, this map simply acts as an introduction to the Nazi Zombies game mode and does not advance the zombie story arc (Although because Edward Richtofen is alive in all the other maps, it may be the last map on the storyline, such that in Richtofen's last few minutes of his life, he finds meets another soldier (you) and explains to you how to survive (as in the iTouch Nazi Zombies' tutorial). It takes various design elements from a building in the multiplayer map Airfield, the building in the map therefore earning the name "Zombie House". However, it has nothing to do with that map story-wise. The version in Black Ops features every power up including the power up icon, Cold War weapons in the Mystery Box and zombies that reach through the windows to hit the players. Verrückt Verrückt is the second map in the Nazi Zombies campaign. It may be based off Asylum, as they share many traits. The zombies in it are much more dangerous because they can attack through windows, deal more damage and run faster. This is also the first map to include traps, perks, and Bouncing Betties, as well as the first map to require the electricity to be turned on. There are ten rooms in this map, which require 'points' to open. This is the first map where the mystery box can be destroyed by the teddy bear and reappear somewhere else. This level takes place in Wittenau Sanatorium in Berlin, Germany, and this is the only map to feature different factions. There is a German and American side, each with the faction's respective weapons. When playing with 3 or 4 players, they will be split up and have to reunite at the generator room. This map also introduces the PPSh-41, available from the Mystery Box. Shi No Numa Shi No Numa is the third map in the Nazi Zombies campaign, even though it includes Japanese zombies instead of Nazi zombies. The max zombie running speed has been reduced from a full sprint back to the original "zombie run", possibly for difficulty reasons. There are five main buildings in this map and four unlockable swamp areas connecting these buildings. Four of the buildings contain only one room, while the main building has three (Starting Room, Warning Room and Mystery Box Spawn). This is the second map where the electricity doesn't have to be turned on. This is the only map where the perk machines spawn randomly and the second map where the mystery box can move, with a new feature: a yellow beam above the place which it has spawned. This is the only map where the players can walk outside of buildings without glitches or cheating and the first to have zombies spawn next to them. The first map with a Zipline, other being Call of the Dead, and introduces Hellhounds. It is also the first map where the identities of the players are known. Shi No Numa also introduces a new weapon, the Wunderwaffe DG-2, an electricity-casting weapon that can destroy up to 10 zombies at once, in a chain reaction. This map is also the only one with the Flogger, a manually activated 'trap'. Finally, this map introduces the Nazi Zombie back-story. This is the first map not based on a map built into the game, although it takes some design cues from Makin and Knee Deep, as this level takes place in a swamp somewhere in the Pacific. Der Riese Der Riese is the fourth map in the Nazi Zombie game mode. It takes some features from the multiplayer map Nightfire. It is the first map where zombies can climb over areas and jump down from an area towards the characters. It also introduces the Pack-A-Punch machine, which for 5000 points, upgrades weapons to have increased ammo capacity, more power, high RoF, etc. It is the second map where the power is required to be switched on. Der Riese is the third map where Perk-a-Cola machines are included, and the second where perk machines do not spawn randomly. Der Riese is the second map to contain hellhounds, which spawn about every 5 rounds. It is the first map to have teleporters, the Monkey bomb, the Bowie Knife, and the Fly Trap. It is the second map where the identity of the characters are known, and the second to advance the plot. It is the second to have a small objective, which is turning on the power and connecting the three teleporters to the mainframe to access the Pack-a-Punch machine. Der Riese also features the new "Carpenter" power-up, which boards up all opened windows in the level and award the players 200 points. It is the only map where Hellhounds spawn along side Zombies. This occurs after the third Hellhound round sometime after round 16. Kino der Toten Kino der Toten is the fifth map in the Nazi Zombie game mode, introduced in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It has almost all the features from Der Riese including the Bowie Knife, Teleporters, Pack-a-Punch Machine, and Monkey Bomb, although the Wunderwaffe DG-2 does not return. Instead, it introduces a new Wonder Weapon called the Thundergun. It is the first map to have purchasable modern weapons, as well as the first map to have the new 'Gas Zombies'. It is the third map to require the electricity to be turned on. After the Mystery Box has been used multiple times, a teddy bear will appear, and the box will teleport to a different room. Quick Revive is now essential in solo play as when the player is downed, the player can still revive himself, and the player will automatically get a Mustang and Sally for only a few seconds, also during that time, the Zombies avoid you until you get revived, and therefore have a second chance. However, Quick Revive can only be used three times per game (in solo). The Pack-a-Punch machine now does not only increase the power of a weapon, but gives certain weapons attachments (e.g. customized dot sight, or dual mag). Dead Ops Arcade Dead Ops Arcade is an arcade based Zombies game in Call of Duty: Black Ops. The player can unlock this by breaking free from the chair and typing in "DOA" in the computer. By doing this, the player will also unlock the "Insert Coin" achievement for 5G and can access Dead Ops Arcade from the Zombies menu. "Five" "Five" is the sixth map in the Nazi Zombie game mode, introduced in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It has all the features from Kino Der Toten. A new wonder weapon, the Winter's Howl has been released on this map, along with the revamped Verruckt. The playable characters in this map are President John F. Kennedy, Richard Nixon, Robert McNamara, and Fidel Castro. New features in this map include the use of elevators, the DEFCON control system, American zombies, and the Pentagon Thief. The Thief substitutes the Hellhounds, which do not appear in the map. Also new to this map are the incomplete Electro-Shock defenses, which require one part each before being available for use. Unlike other maps featuring teleporters, this map has multiple teleporters and they can be used by zombies. It is the fourth map where the electricity is required to be turned on. Ascension Ascension was released on February 1st, 2011, as part of the First Strike map pack on Xbox 360. It takes place in an abandoned Soviet Cosmodrome. There are two new perks, Stamin-Up and PhD Flopper. Double Tap Root Beer doesn't return. Space Monkeys have replaced the Pentagon Thief and Hellhounds. There is another exclusive power up, the Bottle, which grants the player a random perk. Two new wonder weapons, the Gersch Device and the Matryoshka Doll have also been released along with the Russian version of the Bowie Knife, the Sickle. This is the largest map to date. The four original zombie characters, Takeo, Nikolai, Dempsey, and Richtofen are back. It is the second map where players can have zombies spawn next to them. It is the only map with the Lunar Lander. It is the fifth map where the electricity is required to be turned on. This map features Russian cosmonaut, scientist, military and civilian zombies. However, gas zombies do not return. This map also advances the zombie storyline much more than the previous Black Ops map Kino Der Toten. This map includes more radios similar to the ones in Der Reise and the Kassimir Mechanism easter egg which advances the story of Samantha Maxis as a demonic being. Characters from "Five" can be heard on this map by using the three red telephones. Call of the Dead Call of the Dead was released on May 3rd, 2011 in the Escalation map pack for Xbox 360. It is the first to feature celebrities as the playable characters. The celebrities are Sarah Michelle Gellar, Robert Englund, Michael Rooker, and Danny Trejo. It also features George A. Romero as a special boss-zombie that spawns before round 1. The map is also the first to include regular Ziplines and includes a new Wonder Weapon called the V-R11. It also introduces a new Perk-a-Cola called the Deadshot Daiquiri. The map is also the only one to include the Flinger.The Original Characters Trapped is an Easter Egg in this map. Story Dr. Maxis and his scientist team, Group 935, was tasked with creating an army of super soldiers and new technology for the government project christened "Der Riese" or "The Giant". In his experiments, Maxis used Element 115. He used 115 to create the zombies. The zombies, however, couldn't be controlled and would always be killed when they went berserk. While this was going on, Richtofen was testing 115 on living test subjects to create his super soldiers. In his experiments, Richtofen used Takeo, Nikolai, and an unknown Mexican. When Richtofen accidentally killed the Mexican, he replaced him with Dempsey. Dempsey had recently been captured when he led a Marine Recon team ,the 4 marines in the first 2 maps, to rescue Dr. Peter McCain, an OSS spy sent to infiltrate Group 935. The testing affected each of the subjects' minds, making Dempsey extremely aggressive, quieting Takeo into only reciting Japanese proverbs, and making Nikolai functionless without vodka. It also erased their memories. Richtofen also did testing on Samantha. The new weapons Group 935 created were also powered by 115. Maxis created the Ray Gun based on plans received from Shi No Numa. Richtofen created the Wunderwaffe DG-2 from 115 and the Monkey Bomb. Maxis promised to mass-produce the DG-2 to his superiors, but his growing infatuation with Sophia slowed his progress and infuriated Richtofen, who then plotted to overthrow him and take control of Group 935. Maxis also created 115-powered teleporters, but they would always destroy anything sent through them. All of these experiments were done with his assistant, Dr. Richtofen. When he used his daughter Samantha's dog, Fluffy, as a teleporter test subject, he accidentally created the first hellhound. The dog was teleported, but instead of being destroyed like the past test subjects, she was zombified. When Samantha came running in and started questioning her dad about her dog, Richtofen left the room. Richtofen then followed through with his previously-planned betrayal by locking Maxis and his daughter in the room with the hellhound, which was originally believed to have killed them. Maxis and Samantha were killed and the zombies were unleashed, with Richtofen and his super soldiers escaping before being overwhelmed. In the introduction to Kino der Toten, Richtofen reveals that he knows much more about the energy created by 115, and that he was excited to learn that it was also capable of time travel. He seems unconcerned that he and his partners have been teleported to Nazi Germany in an unknown year. Sometime prior to Ascension, Yuri Kravcheski was transferred to work on sending monkeys into space, much to his dismay. His transfer was caused by his superior, Gersch, who he holds a grudge against. As the radio messages progress, Yuri notices the teddy bear and the Matryoshka dolls and wonders how a child could be let into the station. A child then slowly drives Yuri insane. Yuri, in his state of insanity, finishes the Gersch Device and has Gersch activate it, letting in the zombies and seemingly killing Gersch. Yuri soon realizes his mistake and is heard screaming at the end of the last recording. After the events of Kino der Toten, the main characters somehow reach the abandoned Soviet launch pad in Ascension. When the game starts, the four are landing in the starting room on the lunar lander as the color turns to black and white (which the characters acknowledge). The characters then hear Gersch, who tells them that the mechanism must be repaired. He is referring to the Kassimir Mechanism, which must be repaired by completing different tasks. After all of the tasks are completed and the mechanism is repaired, Gersch is free and gives the players 90-second death machines. While the events of Ascension are occurring in Russia, the events of "Five" are also unfolding in the Pentagon. While John F. Kennedy, Robert McNamara, Fidel Castro, and Richard Nixon are negotiating, zombies break into the Pentagon with only the four of them left to fight them. While fighting, they call the characters in Ascension using three red telephones spread across the Pentagon. A piece of Intel reveals that all Wunderwaffe materials were to be moved to American-controlled installations. As a mainframe is visible behind one of the windows in "Five", it is apparent that it was moved there as per this order. Sometime in the present, George A. Romero stumbled upon Group 935's research while making a WWII film. He and the cast took a ship out to an abandoned lab in Siberia. After he and the ship's crew were zombified, only the cast, made up of Sarah Michelle Gellar, Robert Englund, Danny Trejo, and Michael Rooker, remained. This set the stage for Call of the Dead. After the Kassimir Mechanism was completed, it overloaded the teleporter and sent the original characters to a Group 935 facility in Siberia, where they were trapped behind a locked door. The celebrities then helped them escape to Paradise. iPhone/iPod Touch Application :For the main article, see Call of Duty: ZOMBIES On November 16th 2009, Nazi Zombies was released for the iPhone and iPod Touch as an application for $9.99.The official site containing information and a download link for the game, retrieved November 16th 2009 Originally, only Nacht der Untoten was available to play, but Treyarch confirmed that other maps would be released in the future. Zombie Verrückt was released for $4.99 on February 11th 2010.iPhone's World at War: Zombies Getting Verruckt Tomorrow The iPhone and iPod Touch versions are identical to each other. Although they have lower quality graphics than their console counterparts, they do include leaderboards, unique Achievements and three different control schemes. The game also includes an Aim-Assist like feature, as the camera will snap onto nearby targets, even from the hip. On June 2, 2010, Version 1.4 was released, and along with it, Shi No Numa, the third map to be released for the iPod/iPhone also for $4.99. As of September 30th 2010 version 1.5 was released and includes Der Riese, the fourth map,for no additional payment, new achievements, better Zombie AI, improved graphics, the previous two maps also made free, and made the app itself $4.99. Call of Duty: Black Ops s]] Players that bought the Hardened or Prestige editions of the game have access to the original four maps. The maps have had updates to their graphics and Cold War-era guns added to the Mystery Box. The four main characters have been added to all of the original maps, replacing the unnamed Marines. All games come with Kino der Toten automatically unlocked, while "Five" needs the player to beat the campaign, and Dead Ops Arcade needs the player to enter a code in the terminal. The First Strike DLC includes the level Ascension. There is a Nazi Zombies mode for the Nintendo Wii edition of Black Ops. Currently the only map available is Kino der Toten, in which the graphics are scaled down in quality. A patch hinted to the release of "Five", Nacht der Untoten, Verrukt, and Dead Ops Arcade for the Wii as it contained images of them contained in folders marked dlc1, dlc2, dlc3, and dlc4.http://hetoan2.com/forum/index.php?topic=1297.0 Call of Duty: Black Ops DS Zombie Mode appears on Call of Duty: Black Ops DS, in a similar format to the consoles. The concept of the game and many mechanics are the same, but many changes have also been made, such as an increase in damage from the zombies (able to down the player in one hit at round one), an increase in zombies' health, more points needed to buy weapons and doors (players are awarded more points for kills) and barrier mechanics (can't be repaired while being destroyed, more bars, zombies able to attack when mantling the barrier). Maps *The House — abandoned house in the north *The Facility — abandoned research facility *The Temple — remotely located temple *Overlook — abandoned outpost Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 That's confirmed, Modern Warfare 3 will be continue the zombie storyline. But this mode will be called Survive. In the new maps will be new guns and new enemies.. Not much else is know about this. Maps *Carbon *Dome *Radar *Seatown *Village Trivia Both Games * Only a max of 24 zombies can be alive at one time. If a zombie can't hit a player in a certain amount of time, the zombie dies out, allowing another zombie to spawn. ''Call of Duty: World at War'' *While playing co-op, it is not possible to use the "/record" console command. *ScrewAttack rated Nazi Zombies as the 5th best zombie game ever.ScrewAttack Top 10 Zombie Games, retrieved December 17, 2009 *All Zombies characters use the same first person character model, despite what their third person model looks like. It is similar to Miller's bare hands with green sleeves. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' *Just before the countdown to the start of an online match, the words "Locking in bets" will appear briefly above the players names in the lobby, as if it were a Wager Match (confirmed on Xbox 360). *On the Wii Version of Black Ops Nazi Zombies there is a AUG on the podium in the theater available for purchase. the Wii version is the only one that has this weapon available for purchase from the wall on Nazi Zombies. *At certain parts of the maps there are blood stains that seem to resemble the grim reaper *On one of the bars above the screens on GKNOVA6 a number comes up, the number is 47093, which leads to an asteroid found in Croatia back in 1999, which leads to the possibility that the Russians didn't stop their research after the fall of Soviet Russia and found an asteroid that involved a much more stronger version of Element 115. This could also be hinting at the continuation of the Zombie storyline past Black Ops. *During the second zombie update on GKNOVA6, voices can be faintly heard in the background. *Unlike in World at War, if the player dies, they will not keep the Bowie Knife or Sickle when they respawn, and Black Ops Zombie characters have different first person models, all of which are borrowed from another character. This is not the case for wii. **Dempsey and all playable characters of "Five" use Mason's model from "Payback" (bare arms and hands). This is the only model the characters use for Wii. **Nikolai uses Mason's model from "Vorkuta" (pale yellow sleeves with gray bloodstained gloves). **Takeo uses the NVA Scavenger model from multiplayer (beige sleeves, dark gray gloves and beige fur). **Richtofen uses Hudson's model from "Rebirth" (long black gloves and yellow sleeves). *The player can have only up to four perks at one time, unless they get the Random Perk Bottle power-up. The power-up can give the player all of the map's perks if the player receives it enough times. ''Call Of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' *We can deduce that Dempsey, Nikolai, Richtofen and Takeo will be playable on it, because Call Of The Dead characters sent to "Paradise" the original characters to the present, which takes part at the same time as Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Videos Video:GKNOVA6 Zombies|First zombie update of GKNOVA Video:GKNOVA6 Zombies second update 10/21/10|Second zombie update of GKNOVA6 Video:GKNOVA6.com Update 12/22/10|GKNOVA6 opening as of 12/22/10 Video:Nacht Der Untoten Loading Screen (WaW)|Nacht Der Untoten Loading Screen (WaW) Video:Call of Duty- Black Ops Pentagon Zombie Cutscene|Opening cutscene for "Five" References Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Imperial Zombies